


stitch me up, don't tear me apart

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Hospitals, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No pun intended, Student Dan Howell, but only a minor mention of it, idk - Freeform, is it a pun, mcr reference, med student, the word count is 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: phil accidentally cuts off his finger





	stitch me up, don't tear me apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> prompt [here](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/148583735961/i-cut-my-finger-too-deep-while-cooking-but-i) (i strayed a little bit but that's fine)
> 
> title: stitch me up by set it off
> 
> icosmics pls enjoy this

phil loves cooking. it always connected him to his mother, who passed away a few years ago. cooking was also very therapeutic for phil whenever he’s stressed. 

he remembers when he first started cooking back when he was younger. he was complaining to his mum about not having any food when she taught him how to make his favorite food. kath also taught him to like other foods too and stop being so picky. it never really made him like cheese, but he could deal with that.

he hadn’t been cooking in a while, but he really needed to do it right now to blow some steam. today, he was particularly stressed over a client at the accounting firm. they’re really disorganized, they’re over thirty thousand dollars in debt and they were so blatantly rude to him! 

phil’s taking it out on the celery that he’s chopping up for soup. he has my chemical romance playing on his echo dot, and it’s finally friday which means that he doesn’t have to see that horrible client for another few days. there’s a particularly heavy song that’s playing right now, which isn’t a really good idea when you’re angry and chopping things up, but phil’s in his own little world right now. 

that’s when everything goes downhill. 

when the sharpest lives hits its chorus, phil accidentally uncurls his hand and chops off part of his pointer finger.

“fuck!”

there’s blood all over the cutting board, and phil is starting to panic. luckily, he remembers to put the severed finger in a bag before putting it in a bowl of ice. his hand is in extreme pain, but he manages to pull through it. 

his friend dan lives right across the hall from him, hopefully he’s home so that he can take phil to the hospital before it gets super infected or whatever. he doesn’t know jackshit about the medical practice.

phil brightens up when he sees dan open the door. “hey, dan, uh, i cut off my finger and-” 

“oh, for fucks sake, just because i’m a med student doesn’t mean i know how to do this type of shit! i’ll take you to the hospital, let’s go.” dan grumbles. 

“i was gonna ask you to drive me because i can’t drive, not to sew it back together.” phil says as they’re walking to the parking garage of the complex.

“i didn’t mean to assume, sorry, lecture was tiring today. it’s usually the elderly that think i’m a doctor that knows how to fix everything.” dan sighs. 

dan pulls into the emergency room and drops phil off while he goes to find parking. phil’s checked in right away for surgery, which is a little bit of a long process. 

when he’s out of the operating room a few hours later, he’s surprised to see dan sitting there waiting for him.

“wasn’t expecting you to wait for me.” phil says.

“hey! how did it go? also, we’re friends, of course i’ll wait for you.” dan asks.

“my finger is back on properly now. i think i’ll avoid listening to mcr while i cook from now on though.” phil laughs.

“that is a relatable feeling. let’s get out of here now.” dan says. phil nods and follows him back to the car. dan forgets where it is for a little bit, so he presses the panic alarm and follows the sound, even if it disrupts the security guard for a minute.

“i hope it’s not too much to ask, but do you wanna get fast food together? i’ve been hungry and i haven’t eaten since, like, noon.”

“yeah, no problem! i’m feeling a little bit peckish myself.” 

they eat in the parking lot, because they’re too awkward to actually go inside and eat there. the last time they ate together in public, there were a few...incidents.

“what happened today, how did your cooking go wrong, master chef lester?” dan giggles.

phil holds up his finger, signifying to wait a minute because his mouth his full. “a client was stressing me out so i wanted to cook soup to calm me down. unfortunately, i got too angry.”

“i had a similar accident when i was fourteen.”

“oh do tell.”

“ i accidentally shoved a needle through my hand while listening to my chemical romance.” dan says. “some bully made fun of me for being gay and i just got caught up in it while working on some costumes for drama.”

phil laughs. “i guess we’re like that, huh?”

“yep, definitely.”

“i hope i didn’t interrupt anything before we got here.” phil says.

dan assures phil that it’s fine. “nah, i was just looking over lecture notes. i have the weekend to do that, since i don’t have work at the moment. you can interrupt me anytime.”

phil finds himself blushing at that, but shakes the thought out of his head. 

-

when phil walks up to his apartment, he’s finally glad to just be there without any more fuss, and with a finger that’s not cut off, although it’s heavily bandaged. 

but as soon as he’s getting ready for bed, there’s a knocking on the door. 

“just a second!” he yells out, running to the door.

he doesn’t expect to see dan standing there.

“hey, what are you-” 

dan’s kissing him. phil kisses back.

“i forgot something.” dan smirks.

phil’s stood there, dumbfounded.

“dinner tomorrow at 7?” dan asks him.

“d-definitely.” phil stutters out.

“see you then.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks, i promise i write for other fandoms
> 
> tumblr: fearoftryinq


End file.
